Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to position sensors generally. The invention has particular although not exclusive relevance to non-contact linear and rotary position encoders. The invention is particularly suited for use in systems where the object whose position is being sensed can be tilted relative to the measurement direction.
Many types of non-contact linear and rotary position encoders have been proposed for generating signals indicative of the position of two relatively moveable members. Typically, one of the members carries one or more sensor coils and the other carries one or more magnetic field generators. The magnetic field generators and the sensor coils are arranged such that the amount of magnetic coupling between them varies as a function of the relative position between the two members. This can be achieved by, for example, designing the sensor coils so that their sensitivity to magnetic field varies in a predetermined manner along the measurement path. Alternatively, the magnetic field generators can be designed so that the magnetic field which they generate varies in a predetermined manner along the measurement path.
One example of this type of position encoder is the Inductosyn, which comprises a contactless slider which is arranged to detect the field generated by a stationary track, or vice versa. The stationary track comprises a repeating pattern of conductors which generates a magnetic field of substantially sinusoidal variation in the measurement direction when a current is applied to them. This magnetic field is detected by the moving slider, which comprises sin and cos detector tracks. The position of the two relatively moveable members is then determined from the spatial phase of the signals detected by these two detector tracks.
The applicant has proposed in its earlier International Application WO95/31696, a similar type of position encoder in which one member carries an excitation coil and a number of sensor coils and the other member carries a resonator. In operation, the excitation coil energises the resonator which in turn induces signals in the sensor coils which sinusoidally vary with the relative position between the two members. A similar system is disclosed in EP 0182085 which uses a conductive screen in place of the resonator. However, the use of the conductive screen in place of the resonator has the disadvantages that the output signal levels are much smaller and that the system cannot be operated in a pulse-echo mode of operation, in which a short burst of excitation current is applied to the excitation winding and then, after the excitation current has ended, detecting and processing the signals induced in the sensor coils.
A problem common to all of these known position sensors is that a positional error is introduced into the measurements if the moveable member is tilted relative to the other member. In some applications, such as machine tool applications, it is possible to physically restrict the movement of the two relatively moveable members, e.g. by using guide rails or the like. However, sometimes this is not possible. For example, in an X-Y digitising tablet, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,496, the moveable member (the stylus) is moved by a human operator and its tilt relative to the tablet varies considerably during normal use.
Most digitising tablets which have been proposed to date employ a large number of overlapping but separate excitation and sense coils which are spread over the active area of the digitising tablet. The system identifies the current position of the stylus by detecting the excitation and sensor coil combination, which provides the greatest output signal levels. Some systems, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,496 mentioned above, perform a quadratic type interpolation to try to determine more accurately the current position of the stylus. However, this type of system suffers from the problem that it requires a large number of excitation coils, which must be individually energised, and a large number of sensor coils, which must be individually monitored for each energised excitation coil. There is therefore a trade off between the system""s response time and the accuracy of the tablet. In particular, for high accuracy, a large number of excitation and sense coils are required, however, as the number of excitation coils and sensor coils increases, the system""s response time decreases. The number of excitation and sense coils used in a given system is therefore governed by the required application.
EP-A-0680009 discloses such a digitising tablet system which is also arranged to process the signals from the different sensor coils in order to determine the orientation of the stylus in the X-Y plane.
The present invention aims to at least alleviate some of these problems with the prior art position sensors and to provide an alternative technique for determining the orientation of, for example, a stylus relative to a digitising tablet.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides a position detector comprising first and second members mounted for relative movement along a measuring path; said first member comprising a magnetic field generator for generating a magnetic field; said second member comprising first and second conductors which are inductively coupled to said magnetic field generator, the magnetic coupling between said first conductor and said magnetic field generator varying with a first spatial frequency and the magnetic coupling between said second conductor and said magnetic field generator varying with a second different spatial frequency, as a result of which, in response to a magnetic field generated by said magnetic field generator, a first signal is generated in a first receive circuit which first signal varies in dependence upon the relative position and orientation of the first conductor and the magnetic field generator and a second different signal is generated in a second receive circuit which second signal varies in dependence upon the relative position and orientation of the second conductor and the magnetic field generator; and means for processing said first and second signals to determine the relative position and orientation of the two moveable members in dependence upon said first and second spacial frequencies.
The different spatial frequency variations of the output signals are preferably achieved by shaping the conductors in a predetermined manner over the measurement path. In particular, the two conductors preferably extend in a geometrically varying manner having different characteristic dimensions along the measurement path. This can be achieved, for example, by using windings having a different pitch along the measurement path. By using such windings, a position measurement can be obtained across the entire measurement path and an indication of the relative tilt of the two members in the measurement direction can be obtained. This system therefore avoids the need for having a large number of overlapping windings which are spread out over the measurement path and therefore does not suffer from the problems discussed above.
By providing a similar position detector for detecting the relative position and orientation of the two members in a second direction, the relative orientation in a plane containing the two directions can be determined. Further still, by providing two or more magnetic field generators on the first member, the complete relative orientation of the two members can be determined from the signals provided by the two or more magnetic field generators. Therefore, a complete six degrees of freedom position detector can be provided for detecting the position of an object over a planar set of windings. The system does not require a set of windings in two different planes which are inclined at an angle to each other. This position detector is therefore suitable and convenient for many applications especially children""s toys and games and for use in controlling a pointing device on a personal computer, where the windings are embedded behind, for example, the LCD screen.